The present invention relates to a (a) novel silicone sulfate, (b) a method for preparation of said sulfate and (c) application of said sulfate in industrial and personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting certain epoxy containing silicone compounds and a sodium sulfate under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is quite stable and offers excellent foaming properties and is substantive to glass and porcelain. In addition, compounds of the present invention may also contain a pendant hydroxyl group, which alters the water solubility and emulsification properties of the compound. In a preferred embodiment the hydroxy containing group may also contain a polyoxyethylene group and a polyoxypropylene group. The ability to regulate the type of polyoxyalkylene group and amount present ill the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging widely in water/oil solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
It is the object of the present invention to sulfated silicone polymers that have low color, low odor, and produce high levels of copious foam in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,845 October 1990, incorporated herein by reference, to O"" Lenick, Jr. discloses the preparation dimethicone copolyol sulfates. The compounds of this technology are prepared by reacting a hydroxy containing silicone with a sulfating reagent, like sulfur trioxide. While the products are interesting there are several drawbacks. Firstly, the reaction with the aggressive sulfation reactant gives a product with dark color and mal odor. Secondly, we have discovered that there is functional improvement to be had by having a free hydroxyl group present in the molecule. This group improves wetting and solubilization.
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting certain epoxy containing silicone compounds and sodium sulfate under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is quite stable and offers excellent foaming properties. In addition compounds of the present invention may also contain a pendant hydroxyl group, which alters the water solubility and emulsification properties of the compound. In a preffered embodiment the hydroxy containing group may also contain a polyoxyethylene group and a polyoxypropylene group. The ability to regulate the type of polyoxyalkylene group and amount present in the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging widely in water/oil solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.